


the hottest sex ian and mickey have ever had ever

by Colfersllamashelfs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Joke Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colfersllamashelfs/pseuds/Colfersllamashelfs
Summary: really hot sexy sex (read to read the sex)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the hottest sex ian and mickey have ever had ever

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE IDYWGOUYFGU I PROMISE THIS ISNT A KINK

Mickey poured orange sticky juice on his penis. Ian slobbered and gobbled (gobble me swallow me drip down the side of me) at it. he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. mickey threw his head back and moaned. ian took the opportunity to latch at his throat, also sucking on it with his cock germ filled mouth. mickey giggled and gave him a vacuum. ian smirked. the vacuum made a HHHHHHNNNNTGGG sound when turned on. Aiming at mickeys penis, ian pushed it closer and sucked it up. mickey winced when the air caught on his foreskin, but the pain went away and pleasure took over. The hoover hoover’d as they messily made out with tongue. Suddenly they got a vivid image of debby ryan. They came. “Wow,” Mickey breathed. “I came to the smirk of debby ryan.” \- this is riddled with jokes me n my friend have also she wrote it >_<


End file.
